Yu-Gi-Oh! GEMS!
by ZealousSiren
Summary: When these strange cards called Gems show up and say that there's this force taking control over their people 7 special gems choose these a partner to help combat the threat. But whos doing this? Ice attribute? And what are advance monsters? Find that out and more as the chosen duelist free al the captured gems. "Time to break the Ice!"
1. The rules

**based on Xyz summoning btw, there will be more add-ons for Advance summoning at some point.**

* * *

 **Advance summoning rules work like this. A advance monster don't have levels, like Xyz but don't ranks either instead they have "vances". To summon a Advance monster you first need a Vancer monster who's level has the same amount as the the vance of the advance monster. the attribute of the Vancer monster must also match the Advance monsters.**

 **Ex: Ice Gem Yuki-Ona(Ice/Vance4/2500/2900) this is a Vance 4 monster and is also an Ice Attribute monster as well so to summon it you need a monster like Frost Bite(Ice/Vancer/4/1600/1300). so now I'll I need is a monster that matches the same level as the vancer's, the Advance monster's attribute will be treated as that other attribute as well unless you advance summon it again. But remember not all Advance monsters can actually use a different attribute, some even have specific.**

* * *

 **For what you should know of this world is that it has combinations of other yugioh series like turbo-duels and duel gazers(which are only for non-turbo duels).**

 **if theres anything u think i missed please let me know.**


	2. The Man of Ice part 1

**Hello, welcome to the reboot of Yu-Gi-Oh! GEMS I didn't like the first story I write for it so this is just my way to make myself feel better. I hope that you guys enjoy and remember to leave a review everything helps.**

* * *

As the young girl sat on her bed she began to think about her what happened earlier today.

 **Flashback**

"Hey Serene?" A voice called waving a hand to a girl who had her head in the clouds. Said girl shook her head vigorously as she replied, "Huh? Who? What happened?" Her cluelessness of Serena's friend caused her to laugh. Serena was getting lost in her thoughts and that was pretty bad considering that they were in class and it was about to be the end for school for the day.

Serena Whittney is a 12 year old girl with dark blue hair that reached the mid of her back, and she happens to be the daughter of two big time pro-duelist so they arn't home most of the time.

Serena's friend's name is Lucy, she has short blond hair and often likes to mess around with Serena.

"You do remember what we're doing don't you, Sere?" She said with a smirk.

Serena quickly shouted, "Lucy, just tell me!" She had a 'ready to kill' face on which actually scared Lucy a bit.

Lucy stuttered, "O-okay son't bite my head off, Sere." She took a piece of paper off her desk and showed it to Serena. It confused her a bit at first as it was just a plain piece of paper with some writing on it.

Then she saw it, "A wish?" Serena looked a bit unimpressed after reading it.

Lucy bopped her on her head, "Sere, I can feel the unimpressedness generating from you."

"That's not a word." Serena said with a sly smile. She just knows how much Lucy hates to be corrected.

Lucy started to point on her paper what made her think that it was so interesting, "Ha ha! But look, we just write down what we want most and then we have to keep it safe for a two days, then our wish should come true."

This made Serena have a even more uninterested look, "You seriously don't believe that do you?"

Lucy moved her paper away from her, "Of course not but," She paused, "What's wrong with just trying something new?" Serena still didn't look really into this which is why Lucy had a back up plan. "You could even wish to be a better duelist than Sly..."

Serena's eyes popped open, "Seriously? Like for real?"

Lucy nodded her head, "Mhm."

Serena took out a piece of paper from her book bag and started to write down her wish as fast as she could, "I...want...to...be..a..great...duelist!" Each time she would speak the words she had it written down on that paper. She had the most determined look on her face that surprised even, Lucy. She was writing like her entire life depended on it.

"I'll never forget that day, Sly!"

* * *

Back at the very start of this years duel academy they decided to have the students partner up and greet each other with a friendly duel. Luck was not on the side of Serena, that day she was set to duel Jack and it was...something.

"Attack!" Jack commanded sending his monster at her. With no monsters to protect her this was the killing blow in the duel.

 **Serena 0**

 **Sly 2000**

Serena groaned as she fell to her knees, "I...lost."

Jack walked up to her, "Arn't you supposed to be the daughter of a pro duelist couple?"

Serena tilted her head at him, "Uh, of course I am."

"Well you certainly haven't shown it."

Serena started to get mad, "And what do you mean by that? I'm a good duelist!"

"Don't kid yourself, you have no flow in your dueling." He started to walk away but he also said, " Someone like you has no place dueling."

* * *

"Grrrrrrr," She was at her breaking point. "WE'LL SEE WHO DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE A DUELIST!" instead of whispering she accidentally yelled causing everyone to look at her. She froze right on the spot and hoped that it would end soon.

"Miss. Whittney," The teacher said in a angry voice. "is there something you'd like to share with the class."

Serena awkwardly scratched the back of her head and looked to Lucy for support but she was back to doing her work to leave her to her own problem. "No sir, I'm sorry." She sat back down in her seat.

"Now back to what you were all doing." Everyone then continued to do the charm while Serena sat in embarrassment. She gave a certain someone a death glare as she did this as well causing the frightened girl to slouch back in her seat.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

"Maybe I was over reacting..." She said while rubbing her eyes. "but still, I wish I could find find some to be able to beat Sly."

She got up from her bed and stared out her window that had a view of a park. Her family is wealthy so they live in a pretty big building and since her parents are mostly working the maids and butlers often look after her.

Was some sort of really supposed to help her?

She took the paper from school out of her pocket and placed it on the window and closed her eyes. "Please, help me duel."

Then there was a explosion making her fall on her butt to her floor. "Ah!" it took her a while to regain her composure. "I-I-I-I didn't mean for what ever happen to...happen!"

She looked back out her window slowly and her eyes were know facing a glowing light that was coming from the park. "Did I...do that?" She quickly shuck her head back and forth. "No of course not, that's ridiculous!"

After she calmed down she made a decision, "But it wouldn't be wrong to go check, would it?"

Not even bothering to answer herself she walked out of her room and began to tiptoe till she was outside of her home. Since it was night most people in the house were asleep and she has experience with sneaking out her house.

The park was very close to where she lived so it wasn't long at all till she made her destination. It was also very easy for her to know where to look since the glowing blue light was still where she original saw it. "It's...pretty bright." She had to start shielding her eyes from the light.

She continued walking towards the light unti-WHOA!

She fell down a hole!

"Ow..." She started to rub her bottom to ease the pain. "where did this hole come from?"

Her attention turned to what looked like a unconscious man who seemed to be the source of the light. He was dressed in a blue jacket with with light blue stripes, black pants, and had black and light blue spiky hair, he also was next to a toppled duel runner, so he was probably a turbo-duelist. "H-hey, are you okay?" She again covered her eyes as she crawled her way towards him. "Say something."

When she reached him she started to shake him gently. "Are you making that weird light?"

The light started to die done and as it did she got to see exactly where it was coming from. "His pocket?" Letting her curiosity get the better of her she went through his pocket and felt something thick **(Get your minds out of the gutter lol).** When she pulled it out she was just even more confused. "Duel Monster cards? How're they glowing?"

She knew it was wrong but she started to look through his cards, "Wait a minute, these arn't normal cards! I didn't even know that there was an ice attribute and yet...you have a whole deck of these things. You must be a great duelist maybe you're my wish..."

Suddenly a hand grab her wrist.

"Ah!" It was the man that was supposed to be knocked out. He had only one eye open and he didn't seem mean or angry, he just had a regular expression.

"You know," He said in a deep voice. "it's wrong to steal from sleeping people."

"I-I'm sorry!" She started to panic. "You're deck just started glowing and-"

"Glowing?"

"Uh...yeah," she gave him a better view of his cards. "see?"

"Well that's new." He took his cards away from her and stood up. "Where am I?"

"You don't know?"

He started to rub his head with a annoyed expression on his face. "I can't really remember to much of anything."

"Your age, name, where you're from?"

"I'm 17 but," He thought for a moment. "that's about it."

"Amnesia."

"I guess so, last thing I really do remember is a bright blue light."

"Something must've happened to your deck!"

"Not that I don't like talking to you," He turned away from her. "but I'd prefer if we got out of this hole."

"Right." she started to climb up the wall that was behind her but quickly slide down. "It's too slippery!" She started to stomp her foot in frustration. She again kept trying to climb up but each time she tried she kept falling down.

Amnesia man couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Hey." He called.

"Huh?" She turned over to his direction and saw that he was sitting on the blue duel runner. "when did..."

"Common." He said while offering his hand to her.

"You don't mean..."

"I do."

"But...I've never ridden one befo-" Before she could finish amnesia man pulled her onto the seat of his duel runner. "Wait! Let's talk about this at least!"

Not ever giving her a respond he turned the acceleration up on his duel runner and quickly ran up the wall of the hole in incredible speed. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed as she closed her eyes with her hands not wanting to see how fast they were going.

She felt the runner bump on the ground and then a stop. "There easy right?"

She was panting quite a bit while placing a hand on her chest to ease her heart beat. "Y-yeah...that was actually pretty fun, talk about one hell of a ride!" She covered her mouth. "Don't tell anyone I said that." She started to go a deep shade of red.

"Your secret's safe with me." He placed a hand on her head. "Now where should we go now?"

"I don't kn-" Before she finished she felt a sharp pain flow through her body. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" She hugged her body and her eyes started to glow bright blue. "I-I feel..."

"Kid! Hey kid, what's wrong?!"

"Rggg..." Slowly the pain started to fade away and her eyes returned to their normal red color.

"What was that?"

"I...I don't know, but it felt terrible." She said through her pants.

"We may need to get you checked up kid."

"My names Serena, Serena Whittney."

"Well , we should get you home."

"But what about you?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

"Bu-" before she could finish AmnesiaMan covered her mouth with his hand. "Do you hear that?" Serena started to look left and right but didn't get what he wanted her to notice. "What?" she asked as she freed herself from his hold. "Listen closely." When she started to focus more on their surrounding she started to her what he was referring to. "A duel runner?"

As soon as she finished her sentence the said duel runner appeared over them about to hit them.

"Quick," Serena shouted. "Move it!"

Not bothering to respond he quickly started the runner and evaded the other runner before they could collide with each other. "What the hell man!" Yukai shouted. "You could've hit us!"

The man on the dark duel runner chuckled, "Oh I'm sorry that wasn't my intention I swear," This man was dressed in a dark robe that covered his entire body not letting us see his appearance. "It just that I was sent here for a mission."

"What mission?"

"To collect your Gem of course." He replied only confusing the duo.

"Gem?" Serena questioned, "You mean like those old Gem-Knight monsters?"

He simply shook his head, "Oh no no no, these Gems are much more powerful than those pathetic rocks."

"Then what're you talking about?"

Before he replied from his hand he shot a dark aura at them making the duo flinch but it didn't damage them at all, "Duel me and you'll be filled out on everything, how does that sound?"

"It sounds like your about to get your ass handed to you." AmnesiaMan replied. "Serena get off this could get dangerous."

"O-okay." Despite agreeing when she tried to get off the duel runner a invisible force would keep her seated on it with AmnesiaMan. "Huh?" She tried a few more times but it would always end with her being seated back onto her seat. "I can't get off!"

"That was because of me," Hooded man said, "that aura I shot at you stops you from leaving the duel runner until you can defeat me."

"Looks like you're serious about this," AmnesiaMan Replied, "Serena looks like you're staying for the ride."

"Wait, what!?" She cried.

"You can call me 'Corrupter'." Hooded man said.

 **Duel Mode Engaged**

 **AmnesiaMan 4000**

 **Gem Corrupter 4000**

"Let's duel!" They said in union as they took off to the streets. Normally you couldn't duel on these streets but since no many people at all were here they didn't need to really worry about traffic.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Serena screamed for the first 15 seconds that the duel went through until she started to calm down a little bit. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIII wannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnt offffffffffffffffffffffffffff!"

"Sorry but you got to say for the ride." He said.

"I'll take the first move," Corrupter announced. "draw!"

 **AmnesiaMan SC:1**

 **Corrupter SC:1**

"First I'll summon Handy Man(dark/4/900/1400) in attack mode!" A ugly monster with a large set of hands appeared on the field.

"Wonder why they call it handy man." Serena joked.

"I'll show you," Corrupter said, "when he's summoned I can discard one random card in your hand." Said monster stretched his hand over to Yukai's card holder, took one of his cards and dumped it in the graveyard.

"My card!" cried.

"That's not all," Corrupter said, "because of that I can special summon card lover(vancement/4/1200/1100) from my hand." A man looking creature with a sign that has a picture of a duel monster card inside a heart appeared. "When a card of yours is discarded due to a effect I can special summon him. Lucky for you though is that you get the card you had to discard." Card lover fired a heart at Amnesiaman's Graveyard releasing his card from it.

"He discarded your card just to get it back to you?"

"No, he has another plan."

"That I do," He raised his hand into the air. "Now that I have a vancement monster and a non-vancement monster I can advance summon." The two monster turned into dark spheres that circled into the sky and then into a portal into the ground. "When you thirst for power and find that you can't handle it then you arn't worthy to handle the powers of the Gems! I Advance summon, Corrupted Gem Titan(Vance4/2000/2700)!" A giant stony dark looking monster appeared on the field with the two spheres floating around it.

"That thing's massive!" Serena Shrieked.

"That's a Gem monster?!" AmnesiaMan yelled.

"Yes and I'll activate his special ability," he announced, "by detaching one vanset his attack points increase by 500 and you get to draw a card."

A sphere went into Titans chest and a light flashed.

 **Corrupted Gem Titan 2000atk+500=2500atk**

Yukai drew his card.

"I'll set one card face down, your move."

"Alright my turn, draw!"

 **AmnesiaMan 4000 SC:2**

 **Corrupter 4000 SC:2**

"First I summon Ice Leo(4/1800/1700)!" A majestic lion with ice armor appeared on the field. "Now I play the speed spell, revving up! I can activate this card when I have to or more speed counters, this gives me two more counters.

 **AmnesiaMan 4000 SC:4**

"Now I can play double up! By using 4 speed counters I can double the attack points of one of my monsters and I choose my Leo of course!" Ice Leo roared as a white aura circled him, increasing his power.

 **Ice Leo 1800 x 2=3600atk**

Serena was amazed, "Wow, nice moves now you have him!"

"Ice Leo, attack!" Ice leo roared as it charge towards the titan and when it attacked a explosion went off. "Great work Leo!"

 **AmnesiaMan 4000 SC:0**

 **Corrupter 2900 SC:2**

When the smoke cleared however Both Leo and Titan were still on the field perfectly fine. "Hey what gives you should've lost your monster." AmnesiaMan said.

Corrupter chuckled, "Did I forget to mention that only a Gem monster can destroy a Gem monster by battle?"

"That's cheating!" Serena yelled.

"To bad, now end your turn so I can make my move."

"Grrrrrr," AmnesiaMan growled, "I'll set two cards faced down, your move."

 **Ice Leo 3600-1800=1800atk**

"What happened to his attack points?" Serena asked.

"That power gain only last for one turn."

"My turn, draw!"

 **AmnesiaMan 4000 SC:1**

 **Corrupter 2900 SC:3**

"I play the speed spell even steven, by using one speed counter we both draw one card but then we both discard a card as well." After he explained both of them did as they were supposed to. "Now I'll activate the card that I discard's special ability, Lost vengeance(vance/1/0/0). When this card is sent to the graveyard due to a effect I can equip him as a spell card to a monster on the field, like yours."

A little spirit child appeared onto Leo and it appeared that it was hurting him as well. "Leo!"

"Lost Vengeance brings your monsters attack points to zero."

 **Ice Leo 1800-1800=0**

"Oh no!" AmnesiaMan cried.

"Your monster!" Serena followed.

"Now I'll detach my monsters vanset to increase his attack points, and you get to draw your card." The last orb went into the titan while AmnesiaMan drew his card.

 **Corrupted Gem Titan 2500+500=3000atk**

"That isn't good." AmnesiaMan said.

"Now I summon feline girls(2/1000/1000)!" Two girls with cat ears and tails appeared on the field. "Now I'll have them attack!" The two monster charged and destroyed Ice leo damaging AmnesiaMan.

"Arg!" AmnesiaMan and Serena cried as AmnesiaMan tried to steady his duel runner.i and Serena cried as AmnesiaMan tried to steady his duel runner.

 **AmnesiaMan 3000 SC:1**

 **Corrupter 2900 SC:3**

"And you're not getting off that easy!" Corrupter said, "Titan finished them off!"

"Ahhh!" Serena screamed as the monsters giant fist made its way towards them and for her this felt like eternity.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? I hope you guys enjoyed it even if its only a little. makes sure to leave a review because ever one helps later!**


End file.
